


Only When Necessary

by SaturnsBarz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, For a Friend, I've never watched Naruto, M/M, Multi, gaara has anxiety and multiple coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnsBarz/pseuds/SaturnsBarz
Summary: Gaara doesn't really talk to people, not even the people he's related to. He just wants to finish his bachelor's degree and begin his life in solitude. Turns out to get a job you need a resume, and Gaara has nothing to put on a resume. So he accepts a job from his sister as a delivery boy for their families old beat up flower shop. Through this job he meets a number of people that will change his life.





	Only When Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binaryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binaryan/gifts), [candy_pop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_pop/gifts).



> So I've never watched or read Naruto. All my knowledge comes from two of my friends who told me characters and ships they liked so...  
> I've also never written fanfiction before! My pal asked me to as a goof and I took it seriously and wrote 6,345 words of nonsense for them! I'm a good friend!

I've come to the conclusion that my sister hates me.

This is the only logical conclusion.

I'm entering my final semester of college, I've got enough on my plate already, I do not need to worry about a job. My older sister has sunk every penny she's made since high school into our parents old, run down flower shop. The roof leaks, the floors creak, it barely makes enough money to stay open. She can't afford to pay anyone to make the deliveries they do get. That's where I come in.

"Gaara? Gaara come out, I want to see you." I hear Temari's grin from behind the door, if I wasn't so unbelievably uncomfortable already her tone would be more than enough to discourage me.

“...no.” Is all I can muster.

“It's the Oasis’ uniform Gaara. I wear it, mom and dad wore it, it's fine.” I fiddle with my collar, this sandy yellow is not my color, and the outfit is like wearing head to toe cargo pants. I haven't even dared to put on the hat yet. I hear the unmistakable sound of a key sliding into a lock and the only thing that separates me from sibling ridicule is unlocked and opened before I have any time to think of a way out. Temari peaks in from behind the door, I see her eyes light up as she slowly starts to laugh.

“Don't.” 

“I love the romper Gaara, very trendy, so you.”

“Don't.”

“And the color really brings out your eyes.”

“Don't.”

“You're just the belle of the ball.”

“I quit.”

“You can't quit, I'm giving you padding for your resume.”

Ah my only weakness. I want to be an archeologist; I'm much better dealing with dead people then live ones. What they don't tell you is in order to be hired you need experience. It's all coming back to me. I didn't agree to do this because it's my sister, or my family’s business, no, I need something to put on my resume, because right now I have nothing.

“I cannot wait to quit.” I close my eyes for one last peaceful moment before having to leave the house like this, not flinching even when I feel Temari put the hat on my head. It's the exact small color as the rest of the get up with a patch sewn onto it with The Oasis’ logo.

“Go get em Gingersnap.” Wordlessly I brush past her, down the stairs, into the shop, grabbing the box of assorted bouquets, and out the front door. Temari dug out Kankuro's old delivery bike from the storage shed for me to use, there's a basket on the back and the front for the flowers. Reality sort of hits me all at once as I throw my leg over the bike, the sounds of the world around flood my senses, threatening to overwhelm me. Fueled by nothing but determination and spite I take off. 

~

The shop is two blocks from a cemetery, so most of our business is people calling to have us leave flowers on graves, I'm assuming that will be my first and only stop. Twenty-seven orders, none of which were too hard to find. Being a high schooler who lived two blocks away from a cemetery it was almost like I was required to hang out here so I know my way around. The last order was a strange one, a single white orchid to for someone named Mighty Guy, sounds fake. Sure enough, I find the simple gravestone near the outer edge marked only with a name and a date, dead only a few months. Candles are placed all around the stone base as well as an assortment of other offerings. This person was clearly loved and the grave is well maintained. I placed the orchid in the center of the candles.

“A white orchid huh?” I start to mutter to myself. “Undying love…” I trail off, without my consent flowers and their meanings are forever engraved into my brain thanks to my older siblings. “It must be nice, being so loved even after death...what a lucky guy you were Mighty Guy…” I take a deep breath, getting ready for a sigh when I feel a hand grip my shoulder. I choke on the breath.

“Do you mean it?” It's a man's voice, it's a man's grip. “Someone loved my Pops enough to send something like that?” Finally composing myself I turn my eyes to the man invading my personal space. Tall, neat black hair slicked and out of his face, round brown eyes, he's handsome. Dress shirt, tie, he's got a job. He doesn't look at me, he just keeps his eyes on the flower as tear pool and start to stream down his face. Now that's a bit dramatic don't you think?

“Why would I lie?” The words leave my mouth before my brain had caught up to the situation and they only seemed to make the man beside me more emotional. He's clutching a few yellow pansies; it looks like he pulled them right from the ground. “Pansies are a good choice when wanting to convey remembrance but for a much less innocent love than that of a father and son.”

“Oh these?” He chokes out, rubbing his eyes, “These are the only thing that grows in my courtyard.” Bingo. I dig into one of the many pockets on the ridiculous uniform and pull out one of my sister's business cards.

“Come to the Oasis if you want something more suitable.” The card catches the sun as I place it in the man's free hand. “Tell them Gaara sent you.” His eyes widened as I detached myself from him, looking at him dead on. We both stared, both at a loss for words. I could tell he was handsome from just the corner of my eye but looking at him face to face was almost dizzying. He was tanned, his cheeks and nose tinted red, the wind was blowing hard and the air was cold, that's the one and only explanation. That's why I can feel my face heating up, why there's a lump in my throat, why my heart skips a beat, I must be so cold. I need to go inside. The man before opens and closes his mouth a few times like he wants to say something, I cut him off before he has the chance to. 

“If you need me, find me.”

~

Yesterday was weird. Did yesterday really happen? Did I meet I beautiful ghost yesterday? My head's in a fog and I can't quite place my finger on the emotion I'm feeling.

I've started working for my sister as a delivery boy at our family’s old flower shop. Yesterday was my first day and it's was a slow as you would expect. Unexpectedly I held a conversation with a stranger for more than three words. His face floated in the back of my consciousness for most of the day. 

Day two in the uniform isn't nearly as bad. The initial embarrassment has melted away and become my reality. I had become used to Temari's jests. Today I have thirty-three orders, two stops, the cemetery, and some home delivery. My chest tightens. I found myself wanting to rush off to the cemetery, which was not something I had felt since high school. Maybe I'm feeling nostalgic?

I'll start with the home delivery; I want to get whatever conversation this is going to initiate out of the way as soon as possible. The ride is about ten minutes past the cemetery, it's another crisp February morning and the breeze feel good running through my hair. The ride goes by quickly as I daydream. My normal daydreams are things like discovering a new form or prehistoric life, but today all that I can think of is his face. Misty eyed and awestruck, what could he have been thinking that triggered such a reaction? Paternal love must be a powerful thing. I wouldn’t know. My parents have been gone for a long time. Mom died shortly after I was born, it doesn’t bother me, there’s no reason to be bothered by it. Dad had many issues, issues that lead to his death. I was young so no one really explained it to me, nor do I care to know. 

The delivery is for someone named Tenten, I’m supposed to deliver them to her at work which appears to be a cafe. Perfect. I open the door and am immediately bombarded by the sickeningly sweet smell of pastries mixed with synthetic roses. I was caught up in the decor and architecture I didn’t notice the woman walk up to me.

“May I serve you?” She bows her head to me. She has long blond hair and that’s really all I can see.

“Tenten-”

“Oh, I see, this way sir.” She cuts me off leading me to an almost full section of the cafe. “Tenten’s very popular, you’re a lucky guy.” I have no idea what’s happening. She leads me to a two-person table and I’m seated before my brain catches up. I don’t even know if I have money to pay for coffee. Another girl quickly approaches the section, also dressed in what I’m assuming is this cafe’s uniform. Dress shirt, black tie, apron, nothing special. She looks like she’s looking for someone. I stand up, walking up to her with the bouquet of red chrysanthemums, love and passion.

“Tenten?” She locks eyes with me and I tense up. Please don’t look at me.

“Yes, that’s me...and you are?” 

“Delivery.” Was my outfit not clear enough? What the logo on my hat and chest misleading? I’m a fucking delivery boy. 

“Oh...I was...my coworker told me my boyfriend was here.” She smiles but I know she’s disappointed. “She’s never met him, I guess a boy walking in with flowers for me could be misleading.” This is already way more words then I was prepared for. “Do I need to sign or something?”

“Yes.” I hand the flowers to her hand her the clipboard from under my arm as well. She signs and gives me a pleasant thank you before going back to work. I should also be doing that. I do have a job and a cemetery to get to. I turn to the door, just as I look it flies open and there he is. At least I hope it’s him, he’s been floating in and out of my mind all day I wouldn’t be surprised if it was an illusion or something. 

“Gaara!” He yells from the doorway, bee lining towards me. “You’re here, how did you know I worked here?” He seems much happier today than yesterday, so unbelievably chipper. 

“I didn’t.” I really thought he had a desk job or something, he looked distinguished yesterday but now looking at him I can see it’s the same uniform as the rest of the wait staff. 

“Well, let me buy you a coffee or something. I owe you after yesterday, come sit in my section.” He places his hand on my arm, trailing it down its length until he got to my hand. He led me to the other side of the store, this side was less populated. “I’ll be right back, let me clock in.” And I’m sitting again. “Ino, I’m here, you’re done!” He walks off and through a swinging door. The blond girl who seated me walked out right after him.

“I’m doooone. See you tonight Tenten.”

“Yeah, you can meet the real Neji not just the flowers he sent.”

I don’t know why I’m still listening to them; I don’t care. I don’t know why I’m still here. The man comes back through the swinging door and right to me. 

“How do you take your coffee? Or would you rather have a pastry?” He pulls out a little pen and pad. “It’s all on me, so go crazy.” I’ve never been here before. What do they even serve?

“Could I see a menu?” 

~

I don’t know why, but I spend most of my free time at the Citrine Dream, the cafe Lee works at. Strange names seem to run in the family, his real name is Rock Lee, whose name is Rock Lee? I’ve learned a number of things about Lee, we attended the same university, he’s three years older than me and currently earning his Doctorate in physical therapy. He’s working at the cafe right now because they’re shorthanded, it’s owned by that girl Tenten’s parents. Tenten along with her boyfriend Neji are Lee’s childhood friends. His adopted father, Mighty Guy, passed away four months ago after amputation complications, despite not being blood related they could have fooled me, they look so similar it’s scary. He’s currently living alone in a small apartment building down the street from the cemetery so he can still be close to his dad. Despite how happy-go-lucky and silly attitude he’s seriously smart, he barely needs to try, it’s impressive. Lee loves sweet things and is always swiping cookies and cakes from the cafe for us. Lee loves history documentaries just as much as I do and has promised to show me all his favorites. Lee loves how much I know about flowers, he thinks my ‘plant talk is cute’ so I don’t resent the knowledge as much as I used to. For the first time I have a friendship, one that feel completely organic and so, so nice. I’ve never felt this way before; I know there must be a word for it but just don’t know it. 

Today is one of our rare days off so I’m going to Lee’s apartment for the first time. It’s...exciting? I’m very excited. It’s strange, I feel so many things right now, and no matter how hard I try I can’t sort them in my head or my heart. I know that it’s affecting me in multiple ways, Temari and Kankuro have noticed a shift in my behavior. 

“Hey snaps I’m coming in.” My brother’s voice calls from behind my bedroom door, he knocks at the same time so the words are slightly muffled. He works as a botanist for a local museum, and like my sister pumps all his money into this shop. He’s only slightly more courteous then my sister, he will actually knock on the bedroom door, even when we used to share it. Kankuro comes in dressed in his work clothes, no matter how many times I see him in a suit or in his glasses it throws me off. He looks so grown up. “Gaara, Temari and I are going to go see a movie, come with?”

“Can’t, plans.” I’m currently trying to choose an outfit. Something that looks good but not like I’m trying too hard. 

“Meeting with that guy again?”

“Yeah. Won’t be late.”

“Temari keeps asking if we can meet him.”

“No reason to.”

“He’s your friend, right? We like meeting your friends.”

“You’ve never met one before.”

“Exactly, he could come over for dinner. I’ll make whatever you want, and I won’t let Temari tell him anything embarrassing, like how you used to try and eat sand until you were like eight.”

“No thanks.”

“Gaara…”

“Just...give me time. Let me get used to all this. I’m not used to having a friend yet, let me have this for just a little longer before you two insert yourself into things like you always do.” I don’t like being so short with him but Lee is sort of my thing. I don’t need Temari’s judging gaze or Kankuro scaring him off. 

“Okay...okay...I get it. Sorry for nagging you. I know this is new for you, it’s new for me too. I just want to be involved in your life. I wasn’t really there for you when you needed me, and now that you don’t need me...it’s rough on a big brother’s ego.” He’s smiling but it’s a smile I’ve seen a hundred times over, forced. I know he doesn’t want me to feel bad but…

“It’s not like...he’s uninterested in meeting you.” I turn my gaze back to the clothing I have thrown over my bed. “He’s interested in all facets of my life, and you two are certainly a big part of it.” Kankuro grins and tousles my hair before leaving. 

“I’ll tell Sugarsnap to be patient Gingersnap.”

~

Lee insisted on picking me up, he said it sets the mood but I’m not sure what that means. He looks ridiculous, jeans jacket, matching jeans, green flannel underneath. He has no right to looks so cool in such a dumb outfit. Of course, I’ve noticed he looks cool in everything he wears, even with his hair down, his bowl cut is cool.

“Are you sure you’ll be warm enough in that Gaara?” I opted for a chunky wine-colored turtleneck, tucked into some high waisted black pants, I had mittens and not much else. 

“I’ll be fine, it’s not that far a walk.” I certainly feel like I’ve gotten better at speaking. I used to feel like my brain was on a different track then my mouth, like my head would buffer and my mouth would just keep going. I could say something that wouldn’t match up at all with what was thinking. Now I feel a lot more relaxed when speaking, not just to Lee but in all conversations.

“Then shall we?” Lee holds out his arm for me to take and I grab it instinctually. We’ve taken to walking like this, I’m not sure why but it’s comforting being so close, I feel like he can’t run away like this. Walking like this is normal. Feeling like this is normal I’m sure. 

The trip to his apartment is a lot longer off my bike. I felt like my fingers were about to fall off even in the mittens. As I enter the apartment, I desperately tried to transfer the warmth from the rest of my body to my hands and cheeks.

“I knew it, you’re freezing huh?” Lee pulled off his coat, hanging it on the back of the door and grabbing my face in both hands. Miraculously his hands are warm even after being outside just as long as I was. I let out a sigh and relax into his touch, letting my eyes close. I feel...protected in Lee’s grasp. I’m distracted from the cold that sits in the pit of my stomach and only feel him, I feel Lee, all his fondness for me is being beamed directly into me. I feel his thumb stroke my cheek a few times and my eyes creep open. My hands had ended up on top of his, holding them in place, if we were any closer our noses would be touching. I see it all in his eyes, I’m wordlessly being adored and it makes my heart swell. Friendship is a powerful thing…. and...as that thought crosses my mind...for the first time, the word friendship doesn’t feel right. 

Before I can think too hard on this new feeling someone is pounding on the door, it startles both of us. Lee breaks away from me to look through the peephole and frowns dramatically. He opens the door and Tenten and Neji are standing there with a bottle of wine. 

“We were in the neighborhood.” She grins, waving the bottle at Lee before trying to step in, Lee moves in front of her.

“I am almost certain I told you you-know-who was going to be here and I was going to do you-know-what.” He speaks softly and through his teeth but it’s not enough to obscure his words.

“Let’s give him some wine then.” Tenten pushes her way in, greeting me as she beelines for the kitchen. Neji isn’t far behind her, offering Lee and I apologetic looks as he goes by. I can feel myself begin to stiffen like I’m cold again. It’s not like I’ve never talked to them before, I’ve been hanging out with Lee for a while now and they have made a number of appearances, I’ve even managed to hold a few conversations with the two of them. But this was our day. Lee was supposed to be all mine today. Now not only are his childhood friends here but I’m learning of some sort of plans he has after our hang out where he’s going to do “you-know-what”. I feel like an outsider, I’m not supposed to be here, I’m-

I feel Lee’s hand on my shoulder and suddenly I can breathe again. Lee grounds me, rubbing my shoulder and then moving to rub circles on my back. He’s next to me, he looks so concerned, I must have really looked uncomfortable. I try to smile and reassure him but I’m sure it looks forced. He just stands next to me in to doorway, rubbing my back and whispering a few words of encouragement. I overthink things. Lee knows this, he’s done a great job of finding what comforts me when I’m overwhelmed. He knows just how I need to be touched and just how I need to be talked to. He’s just got everything going for him...he’s perfect. I bet he’d make the perfect boyfriend...that was so out of left field. Where did that thought come from? 

Tenten is pouring four glasses of wine on the kitchen counter, they call alcohol liquid courage, right? I need that. As Lee and I reach the counter I pick up one of the glasses and start to drink immediately. I’m a grown man, I know what I can handle. A glass of wine might be just what I need to get a little less stiff. Tenten seems excited for my eagerness. 

“I’m glad at least one person is on the same page as me.” She shoots a cheeky look at both Lee and Neji. I don’t think I’ve ever really looked at Tenten and Neji before now, they’re both incredibly attractive. Tenten is always wearing her long brown hair in twin buns, which really suits her face shape, she’s tall, taller than me and Neji. When not in uniform she opts to dress sporty which suits her personality well. She’s friendly and confident, if I weren’t so riddled with anxiety, I’m sure I’d be drawn to her like everyone else is. Neji is a lot more my speed. He’s reserved and looks critical; his presence is regal and demands respect. He’s like some sort of storybook maiden. He has long, pristine black hair and grey eyes so pale you might mistake them for white. Like me, he’s got a birthmark on his forehead, mine is on the right side, his in the center. He always looks like he’s stepped off the runway but never like he’s trying too hard. They really a breathtaking couple. I always feel like I’m trying much too hard when around naturally pretty people.

“So not to be pushy but when are you two leaving?” Lee chimes in. So blunt. “Gaara and I are watching this documentary, he’s been talking about all week, it’s all about ancient technology and we kind of want to start soon.” I guess I’m not the only one who’s tense. 

“A little quality time with your two best friends isn’t going to hurt you, and if Gaara wants us to leave he’d say so, right Gaara?”

Oh...she’s good.

She knows I won’t say anything.

As she’s basking in her victory there’s another knock at the door. This time it’s another couple, the blonde girl that works at the cafe who is hand in hand with a pink haired girl, the have a bottle of vodka and some different juices. 

“I’m ready to fucking party.” Ino? The blond one says. I don’t remember Lee saying anything about a party…

“Sick, come in the kitchen.” Tenten doesn’t move from her spot behind the kitchen counter and the girls are in before I know what’s happening. They all seem right at home in Lee’s apartment which gives me this strange feeling. These people have obviously been here before. 

Am I? 

Is this jealousy? 

Am I jealous? 

There’s a lot to unpack here. 

One after another more and more of Lee’s friends show up, all of which bring alcohol. Lee just started to accept it when the third couple arrived, a guy from my Psychopharmacology class and his stupid looking boyfriend. The only reason I know his name is because we were just assigned a group project together, Sasuke. His boyfriends name went in one ear and out the other but he looks like golden retriever and from what little I’ve seen, acts like one too. Meeting so many new people is really starting to take a toll on me, I was only prepared to talk to one person tonight, and if I have to introduce myself one more time I might pass out. Lucky for me Lee hasn’t left my side since the arrival of the first stranger. He shifts between holding my hand and rubbing circles on my back trying to comfort me, every few minutes muttering an apology that the night is ruined and saying he’ll take me home if it gets too much for me. While I don’t want to keep him from his friends’ part of me kind of likes monopolizing him. I’m sure Lee is the life of the party but right now he doesn’t see anyone but me and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like the attention. I’ve had two glasses of wine so I’m already much more relaxed then I would be otherwise, I’m happy just sitting here with Lee even though the noise around me is more than enough to send me into a panic. 

It wasn’t like those college parties you see in movies, everyone knew each other, except me, the music wasn’t too loud and the drinking wasn’t out of control. I got the chance to meet Neji’s cousin Hinata who is my kind of people, she's soft spoken and just as regal and beautiful as Neji, we even ended up exchanging numbers. I felt giddy, my world was slowly but surely opening up and it was all thanks to Lee. I had a nice conversation about the patterns of monarch butterfly migration with some guy in clout goggles, I poured a drink for some HUGE dude who insisted we took freshman English together, some guy even complimented my outfit and gave me some fashion recommendations, unlike him I was definitely too shy to wear a crop top. Lee stuck close by, watching as I fumbled through social interactions. It’s embarrassing but I need to remember to thank him when I get the chance. At some point someone had busted out an old game system and everyone gathered around to watch Choji and Sai go head to head in virtual tennis. That’s when Lee and I slipped away.

He led me by the hand into his bedroom, it was small and green, and not very organized, but very him. I knew I couldn’t snoop but I wanted to look at everything. Every picture on the wall, every poster, each book on his small bookshelf, the spread on his desk, I was even tempted to throw myself onto his bed. With great restraint I choose to stop at a picture on his bedside table, it’s of him and his dad. Lee couldn’t have been more than four or five, his hair is long and looks dirty. He’s scowling at the camera; his father is grinning ear to ear in a full suit and holding a bouquet of yellow Primrose’s...youth.

“That was the first picture we ever took together.” Lee came up behind me, sitting on the bed. “He picked me up in a suit, and never stopped smiling…. I was a rough kid; I was angry and took it out on people around me. Pops saw right through me and applied to adopt me anyways. I honestly think my foster parents were glad to get rid of me so they would have handed me over to anyone, I really lucked out.” Lee fell onto his back, eyes closed. “Pops always knew just what I needed; he was great at reading me. When I was little it used to be really annoying but I’m grateful for it now, because I know if it wasn’t for him, I’d still be that same angry kid.” My body was moving on its own, next thing I know I’m on the bed and hovering over Lee.

“M... Me too!” His eyes snap open, I know I must be making the strangest face right now but I’m too wrapped up in the moment to think about that. “I... Lee, I didn’t have any friends before you, I only spoke when necessary even to my siblings. But you...you always seemed to know just what to say to me, you’ve made me chatty and open to so many new things!” I don’t know if it’s the wine or the adrenaline talking but at this point, I don’t care. “I know, if I hadn’t taken the job from my sister, if I hadn’t been in the cemetery that day, If I hadn’t met you, I’d still be the person used to be, lonely and scared of my own shadow... I didn’t know your dad but from what I’ve heard you’re just as amazing as you describe him and I…” What do I feel? My head is spinning and my face is burning, I use one hand to brush Lee’s bangs off his forehead and slowly lean down to place a kiss on it. “I love you.” The second the words leave my mouth I feel lighter than air, I’m grinning, a face I don’t make often so I’m sure it looks weird. This heavy feeling I’ve had, this lump in my throat that I couldn’t shake, every time I couldn’t put a name to a feeling it was all love. I’m in love with Rock Lee. Lee covers his eyes with his arm and lets out a sigh. Oh god, the one time I need to think about my actions I didn’t, there’s no way Lee feels the same way. Now I’ve gone and confessed to and kissed my only friend without consent or anything.

“Gaara...you’re just full of surprises, huh?” His arm moves and he covers his mouth with his hand. I can see his eyes, he’s smiling. “You totally stole my thunder, here I was thinking I’d be so cool and ask you out in some grand romantic gesture, but you beat me to the punch.” His arms move yet again and he gently pulls me down so I’m lying on his chest. “I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Even though I’m not cool?”

“You’re cool. What you did just now was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Even though I’m not social?”

“You don’t need to be, but it sounds like you’ve improved a lot.”

“I’ve...I’ve never dated anyone before, so I might not be good at it.” I nuzzle into the crook of Lee’s neck. 

“Believe it or not my dating experience is limited, we’ll figure it out together.” He starts to rub circles on my back, I take that as my que to shut up. I need to just savor this moment while I can. For the first time I’m in love and am lucky enough to have that person love me back. Lee moves to sit us both up, I’m in his lap and he looks happier than I’ve ever seen him. “I’m going to kiss you now.” 

And he does. And it’s so nice. It’s so right. I’ve never kissed anyone before, I’ve never been kissed. My knowledge is rudimentary at best but it doesn’t matter. Because right now I’m with him. I’m kissing him.

~

We rejoin the party twenty-eight minutes later, both making a stop in the small bathroom to make sure we were presentable. I look wrecked. My lips are tingling and definitely redder than they are normally, my eyes are glazed over, and I have this lonely feeling...my lips are lonely. Lee has carefully been fixing his hair the whole time, I messed it up. I lean forwards towards the mirror, brushing my fingertips against my lips. 

“Hey!” I turn to Lee immediately; he takes my face in his hands and showers me with little kisses. “Don’t let anyone else see that face, it’s too cute.” Saying something like this was nothing out of the ordinary for Lee but it managed to make my heart skip a beat. We walk back into the living room and Lee pumps his fist in the air.

“I have a boyfriend!” He announces, to my horror, to the entire room. Half his friends start to cheer and the other half are unsurprised. Tenten runs up to us, and hugs Lee and then me. 

“See my genius plan worked!” She chirps, turning back to Neji. “I told you they needed a push.”

“You just wanted to throw a party.” Neji smirks as he joins us. He reaches to shake Lee’s hand but of course Lee hugs him. I’m confused. I’ve never been too good at reading the situation.

Each of Lee’s friends make their way over to us to offer their congratulations, even the grumpiest looking of them. I learn a lot of new names and faces but it doesn’t bother me. Lee is here, his holding my hand and kissing me when he gets the chance. I feel on top of the world, like I can do anything. Soon I realize that one by one everyone is leaving, and it’s just me, Lee, Tenten, and Neji again. 

“We should head out, Neji owns me $20 and a night of pampering.” Tenten starts to bundle back up. 

“A deal’s a deal.” Neji has been cleaning the kitchen, packing away what was left of the food and drinks. They say their goodbyes; I get another hug from Tenten and promise of a text from Neji. Then we’re alone again. It’s late, much later then I wanted to be out. I unlock my phone to a text from Temari. 

Hope you’re having fun; I’m going to bed so see you in the morning. xoxo

“So Gaara…” Lee trails off, I look up from my phone. “It’s cold...and late...so if you wanted to, I don’t know stay over tonight, you could.” I smile, looking back at my phone to message Temari back.

I’ll be home around noon. 

~

The next morning might as well been out of a cheesy romance movie, I wake up to the man I love beside me, I get to gently wake him up and share a good morning kiss. He makes me breakfast. I’m wearing one of his shirts as pjs, it’s perfectly oversized and comfortable. I take a shower using all his products so I smell like him. We watch our documentary curled up together on his sofa. He wraps me up in one of his jackets and walks me back to my house. We walk hand and hand through the freshly fallen snow. It’s so romantic, so not me, but I love every second of it. He kisses me goodbye and a stroll into the flower shop on cloud nine. Temari is upstairs in the living room and as soon as we lock eyes she grins. Oh no.

“So... how was your night?” She knows something.

“Good. I trust yours was nice as well.”

“Oh yeah, Kankouro and I went to see a movie, then I met Shikamaru for a late dinner.” Oh no, I know that name. “He told me about this little party he went to...where his friend finally asked out the guy he liked.” She’s got this shit eating grin plastered on her face; she’s waiting for my reaction. “Turns out he’s known Lee since they were kids and had cheering him on, imagine his surprise when we see his girlfriend’s little brother-”

“Allow me to sort a few things out…” I stop her, holding my hand up, maintaining my composure. “Yes, the friend I have made, Lee, is now my romantic partner, my boyfriend. I know it is not your fault you found out this way but nonetheless I am still upset by it.” I try to brush past her but she stands up, re-gaining my attention. 

“Gaara! I’m so happy for you!” He sly smile is gone; she truly looks overjoyed. She closes the distance between us quickly and next thing I know I’m being hugged. I don’t know if Temari has ever hugged me before. “God, Kanks and I were so worried about you, I thought Dad had messed you up so bad that you may have never been able to live a normal life.” She pulls back. Oh no she’s tearing up. “Look at you, you’re so grown up, you’re hardworking, and charming, and managed to snag a hot boyfriend.” He rubs one of her eyes, trying to laugh off the tears that threaten to fall. “I’m sorry I look so sad, because I don’t know if I’ve ever been happier.” I’m very fortunate to have an older sister like Temari. I hug her back; we just stand there in our living room somewhere between laughing and crying as I tell her all about Lee and what’s been happening in my life. I refuse to keep her at a distance anymore. The same goes for Kankouro, I suggest that I bring Lee over so I can show him just how happy I am. They’re my three biggest cheerleaders so I’m such I’ll make it out only moderately teased. I’ve never felt this feeling before, only after trying to describe it to Temari do I realize what it is.

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @marshmallow-wagon I make excellent posts.  
> Leave comments!


End file.
